


Captured

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: 1,2,3 all in one!





	Captured

As a human you were rare in this part of the world. Most humans had been flat out killed with the veil tore open. Orcs made sure of it when they claimed your country as their own. A show of strength even after they’d won. Anyone who survived had fled and those that remained were enslaved.

You had been captured when your family attempt to flee their burning village. You’d fallen behind and lost them in the smoke. Before you knew it you ran right into the orc’s chest. Just like that you were caught and clapped in irons.

You spent years hating your new ‘master’. He treated you cruelly, beat you, denied your meals, hardly left you alone long enough to sleep and even then he’d yank you out of bed to do some pointless task.

Eventually though the warlord himself came through your drab village and everyone was buzzing around. You especially. Fetch this, do that, clean the house AGAIN, fetch fresh water. 

He was a devilishly handsome orc. Tall, muscular, with kind gold eyes, a slight belly, and a crooked smile. A good leader of his people but he TERRIFIED you. This was the man who single-handedly wiped out a whole country. It made sense that your heart was racing.

So when he caught you staring at him you practically shit yourself. Surprisingly though he came up and treated you with the utmost kindness. You were in a horrible state, emaciated, dirty and smelly but he didn’t seem to mind. He carried the buckets of water back home with you.

As the two men embraced each other in a typical orc hug he drove his blade deep into your master’s chest. Yanking the blade out and cleaning it on the fur draped over the back of a nearby chair.

You should have been scared, disgusted even, but you weren’t. You were…relieved and honestly? A lot happier knowing he was dead so when the orc warlord offered his hand to you you didn’t hesitate to take it.

It was all uphill from there if you were honest. You weren’t free but it sure did feel like it. The warlord treated you like you were a prized possession. Bathed in fragrant oils, your hair combed and braided into intricate designs before you were finally dressed and adorned in the finest clothing and jewelry you’d ever seen.

No longer were you sent for every little thing, worked to the bone, denied meals or sleep. You stood next to your new master as a decoration item. A pampered pet with a jewel encrusted collar. Even now as he prepared for his guests to arrive you were nearby.

You stood just beside the door of his bedroom as he bathed, hands clasped in front of you as you kept your head down and your eyes firmly on the floor. Why was it taking him so long just to bathe? Was he trying to drink the water in through his skin? Admittedly though.. you wanted to watch him. To peek up at him and catch a glimpse, just a glimpse. Something for later when you were alone.

His sudden laughter jars you from your thoughts and you look over at him. His arms are on the sides of the tub, that friendly crooked smile on his face. “You’ve never been with a man before have you?”

The question catches you off guard and you stutter. “N-no sir.” Orcs couldn’t read minds right? That couldn’t possibly be a real thing.

He groans and waves you over. “What did I say about the ‘sir’ thing when we’re alone?”

You hesitantly take a few feet forward and stop. “That I should just call you Yorak when we are alone.”

He motions to you again and you come to the edge of the tub. “Join me.” He commands.

Your eyes flick to him so quickly he laughs. “You don’t want to?” He asks, his golden eyes lock onto yours and you turn away slightly as your face grows hot.

“Ignoring the question won’t answer it.” His voice is low, almost a seductive growl and you swear your face has to be on fire at this point.

You freeze, unsure of what to do or say. Eventually you feel his eyes leave you and he sighs. Shifting as he goes to stand up and you clamp your eyes shut. “I do!” You blurt and your hands fly to your mouth. “I do want to join you.” You mutter from behind your hands.

When you finally open your eyes he’s standing up, every bit of him exposed for you to see.

Once more he offers his hand to you and you stare at it before looking to his face. His eyes are as warm as ever, his smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

You quickly undress and let the layers fall to the ground at your feet before you take his hand and practically fall into the tub. He sits first and he tugs you down with him. Water spills over the walls of the tub and your lips are just a breath away from his.

You jerk away, embarrassed but he takes your hands and brings them to his lips in a soft kiss. You lock eyes and he guides your hands back into the water, holding them loosely. It’s not hard to tell where your hands are going and he lets you go right before you touch him. Leaving it as your choice. He gave you so much freedom.

That smirk is back on his face and you bite your lip as your fingers brush along his cock. Your heart is racing and he’s letting you do so much that you wonder just where the line is if it even exists. You pull your hands away and lean forward to touch his face. He leans into the touch for a moment and you wait for his nod before you kiss him. You press your lips to his and from that moment on he is yours.

It’s not long before you can feel his hardened length tickling your tummy in the water. You press your body against it, pinning it between you as you run your hands up over his chest and wrap around his neck.

He grabs you then, his hands on your hips as you slide up and rub your slit over his hard cock. A growling groan escapes him and you can’t help but smile.

“Are you alright Yorak? Anything.. I could help you with?” Your voice is a whispering tease as you continue to rub along him. You can tell he’s thick and long. The wombo combo women whisper about.

He growls again and you kiss his neck. Biting his ear playfully when he bucks his hips into you and splashes more water over the side of the tub.

“You tease.” He huffs and you pull away only to catch his heavy lidded gaze. You give him a quick kiss on the lips before lifting your hips. Your hand dives into the water and you line him up.

“Tease.” You whisper, mocking offense as you slowly impale yourself on him. A pained yelp is yanked from your lips when he bucks up and his balls slap against your ass.

“Not sorry.” He whispers, dragging you into another passionate kiss but managing to hold still.

You begin to grind against him and your hands go to the walls of the tub as you start to ride him. Water sloshes and spills over the edge but at this point you both couldn’t care less. His fingers squeeze your hips and you sink back down on him, gasping as you grind against him. He’s so big he fills you completely.

Without warning he stands, holding you to him as he steps out of the tub. Your laughing as he lifts you up, his dick sliding out of you as he throws you onto the bed. He climbs on top of you and for the first time since you met him he’s actually rough with you. Grabbing both your ankles in one hand and pushing your legs forward, exposing your dripping pussy.

He thrust into you hard and you gasp, gripping at the sheets. Your legs are released but he leans forward, pressing your knees into your chest. His pace is wild and almost painful with how hard he’s thrusting into you. You cry out, moaning his name but it only fuels the fire. Your thoughts washed away in a sea of pleasure as he fucks you into the bed.

Even as you moan and cry out in climax he’s still going, selfishly chasing his own release at this point. His pace reaches a frenzy and he’s huffing, grunting and growling until finally he sinks himself deep inside of you. You can feel his cum fill you and as you gasp for breath his lips crash onto yours in a passionate kiss.

He stays inside of you until he grows soft. When he does finally pull out a torrent of hot sticky cum follows. Your eyes grow wide as your brain starts to kick back into life and his warm laughter fills the air. “Ah that was a good one.” He sighs and plops down next to you. “Good for you too I hope? Heard you moaning my name. Usually a good sign.”

You’re still pre-occupied with the thought of ORC BABIES that you don’t answer him. He peeks one eye open to catch you sitting up and tentatively touching the wet mess that is your vagina. You were going to get pregnant. There was no way. Nooo way.

“I wouldn’t worry to much. We can’t breed with elves and you’re like an elf without the ears. I mean you got ears but they’re small. Round.” He reassures. His tone anything but.

“How do you know?” You ask, your voice small.

“Well… Guess you’ll have to keep fucking me to find out? Either way I intend to take care of you. Children would be nice though…Maybe four or… six.” He scratches his beard and that silly side-ways smirk is on his face again. “You never did answer me. That’s a bad habit of yours ain’t it?”

“Huh?” You look over to him and think back only to blush and flop to your side, your back to him.”It was great.”

You feel him shift and press up behind you, his lips brushing across the back of your neck. “Let’s go again then. We have plenty of time until the guests get here.” You turn to glare at him but his warm honey eyes have you smiling in a heartbeat.  
You’ve lived with Yarok, your handsome orc master, for months now. Both of you had veracious appetites for each other and his odd kink for being dominated by a slave before fucking you into the ground was probably your favorite one. Even so it had been months and you still weren’t pregnant. It was actually starting to get to you and make you mad. You WANTED his kids. He was a good man and your life would never be better than it was in this very moment.

Your body had been stuffed with his seed time and time again and this morning was no different. He took you quietly. Gently flipping you over while you still slept and slipping inside. As he began thrusting you woke, frightened at first but laughing when you realized who it was. You’d woken him up with blow jobs a few times but never had he tried to fuck you while you slept.

Your moans filled the room as light began to filter in. He changed your position three times before finally just pressing your knees to your chest and fucking you into the bed like he had that first night. It didn’t end there. Ohh noo. He fucked you again and again until he was a gasping and sweaty mess and shooting blanks.

He fucked you hard that same night. Desperately almost, and then.. nothing for days. He locked himself away in his war room and talk of the upcoming invasion spread through the village like wildfire. The only real time you got him he looked tired and stressed and face-planted into the bed like the drama king he was.

One day he handed you off to another orc after a whole week and a half of nothing but war talk and sleep. The orc in question was his right hand man, a short and bulky orc with a horrifying scar on his upper lip and the brightest ice blue eyes you’ve ever seen on an orc. His name was Garul.

The man was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do with you, the prized pet of his warlord Yarok, so he let you simply follow him around like a puppy. You learned quickly that while Yarok was the leader Garul was the brain behind his achievements.

He didn’t really do much outside of the talks though. So after sitting in silence for the first few hours he started talking to you. He learned your story, how you came to be the ‘prized pet’ and, eventually, how you didn’t even know how to read orc writing. The next day when you two weren’t in the talks, Garul shouting ideas and you making hopeless puppy dog eyes at Yarok, he began to teach you.

Despite being completely different from Yarok he wasn’t bad to look at. His skin was closer to yours in color, his hair styled in a mohawk and his facial hair carefully shaved every morning as opposed to your master’s unruly beard. Plus he smelled like old parchment and smoke which was a step up from the strong scented oils Yarok used.

You’d thought about offering yourself to him a few times, fleeting thoughts driven by your frustrations and desires. Your master would surely disown you for it if you acted on it but maybe…just maybe if he TOOK you your master wouldn’t be mad at you but rather him. Now there was an idea….

There were a few close calls where he could have started something but didn’t. Like when he leaned in to read your writing over your shoulder and you turned to look at him. Your lips just a hair away from his face. You’d lean your body back against his chest and give him your best sultry look. Only instead of tearing your clothes off and fucking you into the ground he’d give you a look between surprise and uncertainty before pulling away. He was to loyal to Yorak and it was starting to drive you insane. You wanted him to just take you already! Where was that orcish brutality and lust when you needed it?

More days passed with nothing but awkward school lessons and boring war talk. You were standing beside your new ‘study partner’ now as he talked to Yarok about some tactic or another. Your eyes lingered on Yarok though, you wanted him naked and sprawled out on his bed eagerly awaiting your hot mouth on his cock. Or even being the one to rip your dress from your body and take you while pressed against a wall. He continues to ignore you though, lost in his conversation.

Your brown eyes find the floor as your vision starts to blur. You can feel your throat grow tight and you clear it. You were not about to cry. Not here. Not now and not over being denied sex from your master. How pathetic was that? A slave crying because their master DIDN’T fuck them and their advisor wouldn’t ‘rape’ them?

Yarok groaned and smacked Garul hard on the shoulder. “I thought I told you to take care of her?” He snapped, causing you to look up with glassy eyes.

Garul blinked and looked over to you and your teary-eyed state. “I didn’t do anything to her I swear.”

The warlord brought a hand to his brow and took a deep breath. “For all your ideas and tactics you’re dumber than a sack of rocks.” Looking over to you he pulled you over to stand between them. “You see her right?”

You stood, eyes wide as you stared up at Garul’s confused face. You were just as flabbergasted. What was even going on right now?

“Of course I see h-” He started.

“I don’t have the time to attend to all of my pet’s needs. Satisfy her. Keep her happy or it’s your hide on the line. Understand?” Yarok pushes you forward and your hands fly up to Garul’s chest before your face can slam into it.

“What do you mean? Like…?” He looks down at you and back up, a small tint of a blush on his scarred face. “I couldn’t Yarok… I mean she’s yours ain’t she?”

It takes you a second but you twist around to give your master a shocked look. “You want him to…?” You trail off, your voice a whisper. Bingo, yatzee, jackpot, you’ve found the fucking pot of gold at the end of the rainbow with a master like Yarok.

Yarok rolls his golden eyes and snorts. “Of course she’s mine.” His hand comes up to your cheek and you lean into his warm touch. “You could never steal her away. No he’s just a stand in for me while i’m busy. He’s your toy to use my pet. It’s…different. I could tell you were getting frustrated so… next best orc is Garul.”

You and Garul exchange a look before Garul looks back to Yarok in shock. “I’m flattered you think so well of me really but Yarok-” The poor man can’t finish a sentence as your master cuts him off again.

Yarok laughs, his crooked smile making a dazzling appearance. “Oh come on. It’s only until the invasion begins. Then you’ll be back at my side as we travel. You wanted to see the forests and mountains right?” His eyes shine and you have to look away but when you go to open your mouth Garul speaks instead.

“I mean sure but-” Garul begins.

“Not you Garul! HER! I am really starting to think lending you to her was a bad idea.” Yarok turns to you then, his voice low as he pulls you close. “Try it. Please?“ He says the word in that low husky whisper that drives you wild and you lock eyes again as he holds your chin in his hand. “I hate to see my beautiful pet cry.”

You know you’re in to deep when your head nods and he leans down to give you a quick kiss before spinning you around and placing you in front of Garul. Yarok smiles and pats his friend’s shoulder before chuckling. “You two will have fun i’m sure of it.”

Garul reddens and swings at the warlord and you have to sidestep to avoid the friendly scuffle that ensues. It only ends when Yarok locks Garul in a head lock and whispers something you can’t quite catch into his ear. Whatever it is it has Garul scoffing as he nods.

Yarok releases him and his hand brushes down your arm lovingly as he turns to walk away. “I have another chief meeting I have to go to but you two play nice~.” He busts into laughter as your hands flies up to cover your face. It’s a motion Garul almost imitates when he smacks his palm into his face.

That night being in the same room is…awkward. The air is tense between you and the chieftain. He keeps glancing over at you as you practice writing but not making his move. He just..sits there in his chair, book in his lap, ‘reading’. That silly book wouldn’t protect him forever. Enough was enough! You slam your hands on the table and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

His blue eyes watch you as you stand up and stalk over to him, shedding your dress as you go and plucking his book from his hand. You throw it across the room and sit yourself in his lap instead. He was hard already. His cock bulging in his pants and straining against his pants. As if the silly book would help hide that.

You can’t help but smile and push his shoulders playfully. “I knew it!” You cry, rubbing your palm against his bulge. His hands don’t know what to do, he goes to touch you but pulls away, gripping the arms of the chair instead. He’s still torn, unsure if it is really okay to even so much as touch you.

“You really don’t have to do this if you don’t…” He trails off as you turn and kiss his neck. Hands trailing down his chest as you pull at his thin tunic up. Garul lifts his arms and lets you toss the shirt across the room too.

“You don’t even know how badly I wanted you to just take me. Do you?” You whisper, your breath hot on his ear. “Unlike me you’re no slave. So..” You grab his hands and place them on your naked hips. “Take me. He said you could..you don’t want to make him mad do you?” Coming from you the words have him caught off guard. His hands are light on your skin, gentle even for you. For a long moment two stay there frozen in place before he finally has the balls to finally press you against him and kiss you.

His kiss is coarse, unrefined and the scar feels weird on your lips. His tongue invades your mouth to dance with yours. Suddenly he pushes you away and stands as you stumble but manage to catch yourself. He pulls at his pants, and kicks them off as he plops back down. Icy blue eyes are stare you and he puts his head in his hand. “Well?” He huffs, motioning to his erection with his free hand.

You’re a bit surprised by the sudden change but you gladly kneel down before him and lick from his balls all the way to the tip. He’s smaller in length than your master but his dick curves upwards and his balls are noticeably bigger.

He gags you when you take him into your mouth. You kiss his shaft, letting your lips work his length that way. You swirl your tongue around his tip and his hand goes to your head. Resting there for the longest time before he grabs a fist full of your hair and he thrust into your throat. Your nose is smashed against his skin and you can hear his groan above you. He keeps you there as you squirm and you look up at him to see his face contorted in euphoria and not a moment later cum starts shooting down your throat.

His hand leaves your head and you jerk back, coughing as you choke. Your still gasping for breath when he seizes your arm and yanks you up. Damn. You knew he was strong but he lifts you like you’re a toy, a child’s doll. Placing you in his lap so you straddle his hips. Oh you like where this is going. Your eyes meet and you can’t help but smile at the unbridled lust in his.

You lean in, rubbing your slit against his softened member as his hands caress your breasts. Kneading and pinching your nipples hard enough to cause you to cry out. “Is that all you got?” You heave, breath hot on his neck as you kiss and bite down on the skin. You bite hard, clamping down and leaving marks as he groans beneath you.

“You’re a bratty one arn’t you?” He says, one hand tangling in your hair again. He yanks your head back and away from his neck and you laugh.

“Then punish me. Or are you to scared of Yarok to do it?” You jeer, knowing that will get a rise out of him.

Sure enough he’s growling in anger and before you know it your thrown over his knee. His hand collides with your ass hard and you moan. “That’s nothing. I’ve had worse. Try again.” You’re having to much fun and you know despite the pain he’s still pulling his strikes. His next strike lands in the same spot and the sound rings out in the room as you cry out. That one got you good. He does it one more time and you you whimper, biting your lip.

He pulls you back, satisfied with your silence and the nice red hand print he’s left on your ass. “Behave.” He growls, pulling you up and sitting you back on his lap.

You nod and he lifts you up once more. This time you can feel his tip against your entrance, stretching you wide open. You part your lips to moan and he shoves his fingers into your mouth. You suck on them greedily, licking off the salty taste as your hips meet his.

“Ride me.” Garul orders, his eyes locked onto yours as you start to move. Grinding and swirling your hips against him before leaning forward. He takes his hand from your mouth and you grab his shoulders for balance. Your hot breath on his neck as you ride him hard and fast. Blinded by your own need you press your face into his neck, muffling your moans as you cum.

He’s still while you ride out your pleasure but as soon as you pull away and catch his gaze you know you’ve done something wrong.

“I didn’t say you could cum.” He growls. 

Oh you liked him! Yarok never really did this kind of thing. He let you ride him but this power play? He shied away from it. You smile sheepishly and he grabs your hips, squeezing the flesh hard enough to leave bruises come morning. “You think that’s funny?” He questions. “I’ll wipe that smile right off those pretty pink lips.” He snorts and before you can utter a witty retort he throws you to the ground.

His hands grab you, flipping you onto your back and yanking you towards him as he straddles you. You spread your legs for him, inviting him in as he smiles and re-adjusts. “Now that’s a good girl.” He coos as he thrust into you hard. One hand found your neck, holding firm on the bejeweled collar around your neck while the other held your hips in place to keep you from sliding.

You lived for the gasps, groans, growls and moans that came from him then as he greedily pumped into you. He was far from gentle as he chased his own pleasure, and a hundred times more vocal than Yarok was. His vise-like grip on your hip bringing a little bit of pain into the pool of pleasure. His breathing grew ragged and you could tell he was close. “Cum.” You moaned. “Cum inside me. Please.”

He panted as you clamped down around him, his pace growing frantic and his brows knitted together in concentration. “I have- ha- to pull out. Yarok said if I make you pregnant i’m- aarrrrggg! I’m a dead man. Ahh I’m coming!”

You wrap your legs around him when he goes to pull out, bucking your hips against him and forcing him all the way back into you, deep as he can possibly fit. You can feel him twitching, his cock shooting his absolutely massive load into your belly. You can even see the slight bulge from his pent up cum inside you and a sly smirk pulls at your lips. “I said cum inside me.” You reach up and pinch his cheek, jarring him from his euphoria.

“Fuck!” Garul curses. He shoves your legs off of him and pulls out fully. A waterfall of cum gushes from your slit. “Oh shit! There’s so much of it too. Fuckkkk. He’s gonna kill me. We gotta get you in a bath now.” He stands and pulls on his pants to get the other slaves to draw a bath as quick as they can.

“Oh please. I’ve been laying with Yarok since I got here. Still not pregnant.” You reassure, touching your stomach. “Humans and orcs can’t cross-breed.” The look he gave you said plenty.

“Are you kidding? Of course we can breed with humans. That’s half the reason why Yarok killed them. He didn’t want to make the humans stronger until he had a firm footing in this world.” He ran a hand through his hair and you could see the gears turning in his head.

It wasn’t really a problem until your belly started to show.

Between Yarok’s hovering, his constant spoiling and Garul’s scheming it was hard to relax. Invasion plans were slowed so he could spend more time with you and your growing belly but it wasn’t a relief it just stressed you out more knowing there was a chance the baby wasn’t his. So one day, as Yarok was leaned in close and talking to the large baby bump, you told him. You had to. You were due any day.

“It could be Garul’s.” You blurt. There. Over with and done.

“I know.” His big calloused hand comes up to caress your belly before he catches your surprised look and laughs. That lopsided grin on his face. “You didn’t honestly think I’d kill him did you?”

Silence falls between you and you tear your eyes away to stare at a smudge on the floor.

“…Does he?” Yarok asks, eyes narrowing. “Would explain..well…a lot actually.”

“Of course he does. He’s gone through twenty different escape routes should the baby be his. It’s almost…odd.” You glance back to your master for a moment and sigh. Moving to sit down on the bed.

“Odd how?” He reaches up, scratching his head.

You shrug. It had been on your mind a lot, ever since he took you, but especially now. You feared even voicing the thought. What it would mean for your life and the life inside you. “I’m a slave.“ You say simply. Your voice is small and hushed and he draws closer as you talk. “I’m no one special by any means. Human or otherwise. And yet… there’s an orc…war chief basically treating me like i’m royalty. Better than I ever have been treated in my whole life. Than I ever WOULD have been treated. On the other hand there’s another orc, a highstanding and respected individual, who would steal from his ‘king’. By doing so…he’d be throwing away his rank, his status, and his life for.. me. A slave. It’s not worth it. It would be easier to just kill me. Lie and make up some sort of accident or say I ran. Slaves run all the time right?”

Yarok is stroking his beard now and he plops down beside you.

His silence is deafening and you look away. “Why did you even take me?” You ask. The question that had plagued you ever since that day he stormed into your life.

“I had a ‘no human slaves’ rule at the time. They tend to be weak, short lived, fragile and prone to sickness easily. Not to mention the uprising of half-breeds that would no doubt happen because of human slaves.”He trails off and his golden eyes settle on you. For a moment you don’t see your master Yarok but the warcheif, ‘King’ of orcs Yarok.

“You could have just killed me.” You point out.

He sighs then. “When I first saw you…Standing by that well… Your arms were no bigger round than a child’s wrist and yet you were trying to carry these huge buckets…” He trails off, lost in the memory. “You were looking at me with such an odd look. Fear and- It was like a fire had once burned inside you. It sparked then. One last sputtering of flame before… nothing.” He pauses and your eyes connect and he’s yours again. The Yarok you’d come to love. “In that moment I saw that last scrap of your fire fade to embers.”

You look away and you feel his hand on your shoulder, pulling you close. “I can’t say why you stayed. It took a while for me to fan those embers back into a flame though. I can tell you that. You barely ever looked up from the ground, skiddish and fearful when you did. I figured it was a… self-conscious thing from all that abuse you suffered. You’ve never been my slave though. Pet…yes. But i’m a kinky and dirty old man. Never thought it bothered you.”

That takes you by surprise and you blink. Had he ever actually said you were his slave? You only recall him calling you his pet. Lovely pet, beautiful pet, pet, pet, pet… He didn’t mind when you said master but alone he didn’t always like it. “I’ve..been free this whole time?” It hits you like a ton of bricks. To think you’d imposed the idea on yourself…was a chilling one.

He watches you think over it before nodding. “Yes. You were never my slave. A guest from the beginning. A pampered pet after that night in the bath. A soon to be mother to most likely my children now.”

You shake your head but your brows knit in confusion and you look to the ground. “Who am I then…?” You wonder. “To you. I mean…?” You’re to scared to look at him then.You feel your stomach begin to sink and you feel your breath tremble.

“What do you mean? You’re my pet. My soon to be children’s mother. Is there something else you wish to be?” He asked, his eyes burning into your cheek.

You press your lips together and bite back tears. Right. Why would you deserve more? You weren’t entitled to anything. You were lucky enough as it was. “No.” You try to say it confidently but your voice cracks on the small word.

“You know I don’t quite believe you.” Yarok smiles and pulls you close. “What do you desire my pet?”

Your eyes find his and you bite your lip and look away. “Nothing. Pet is enough.”

He sighs and flops backwards onto the bed, pulling you down after him.

“YAROK!” You exclaim, hand on your belly as the sudden shift causes your baby to kick.

The big orc rolls to his side, his hand slides over yours to feel the kicks. “Must be mine. The baby’s kicks are strong, not strategic.” You snort at his joke but their’s no joy on your face. “I want you to be honest with me. What is it that’s bothering you?”

“I just… I don’t know. I -When I was a girl I didn’t dream of being a chief’s-”

“Warchief.” He interjects and gets a nasty glare from you. “Sorry… Continue.”

“I dreamed of having a normal life. Married off for whatever sum of money, we’d fight but eventually settle down and have a few children. I’d see them all married and happy with kids of their own before I died. You know. A normal married human life.”

“That sounds boring.” He mutters under his breath as he scratches his chin with one hand.

You take a breath and pull your hand out from under his. “I’m free right?” He nods, not quite seeing where this point is going. Closing your eyes you remind yourself to speak clearly. “If the baby is yours… can I be your wife and not just a..pet?”

Silence fills the room and your heart falls to the floor. You peek open your eyes and he’s just staring at you, a dumbfounded look of surprise on his face. Tears begin to burn your eyes and you suck in a breath. “Say something please.”

(this is all story btw no smut in this chapter)

He grunts, and sits up, pulling you close. “I… can’t.”

Your heart shatters and you exhale a shuttering breath. “Why not?” You ask, voice small and weak.

Golden hued eyes hold your gaze and he kisses the top of your head. “I can’t take a human as a wife. Not when i’m conquering human lands. It…wouldn’t make sense. My people, your people, both would be…confused. An uprising is the last thing I need. I’m sorry.”

Squirming your way out of his grip you slide off the bed and stand, one hand on your belly. “I…Guess it was to much to ask for huh?” You force a smile but your vision blurs with tears.

His shoulders slump forward and he reaches for you but you can’t. Not if you can’t have him. You turn away and walk to the door. “I’ll be in the servant’s hut if you need me.” Your voice cracks, straining as you hold back your tears until you can close the door behind you.

You can hear something crash in the room as you start walking. Tears falling freely as you make your way to the small hut that housed all the servants. There you were left alone, the others to scared to approach you in your fine silken gowns. You didn’t belong here either.

Hiding away in a corner of the room you stayed there most of the day until Garul came looking for you, servant in tow. They pointed to you with a sad look before leaving again.

Turning, you looked to see who it was but sighed and rolled back over.

“Are you okay? The servants said you’d been crying…” He spoke so softly it was like he was trying to sooth a small injured animal.

“I’m fine.” You snap. “I just want to be alone.”

He sits at the foot of the cot and it creeks under his hefty weight. “Are you sure? You look like you need a warm drink.”

Sitting up you heave a sigh and glare at him, his blue eyes as brilliant as ever even in the dim light of the hut. “I want to leave…”You swallow dryly. “With you.”

His eyes narrow and he rubs his chin. “I won’t object but you never seemed interested before. Why the sudden change of heart?”

The frown that graces your face just then could make milk curdle. Tears burn at your eyes again and you look away, ashamed. “I don’t know. I just.. I thought I would be fine with it but knowing i’m free and not a slave I just… I don’t know.” You blubber, wiping at your tears with the heel of your hand.

His warm arms pull you in so you lean against him, his thumb rubbing circles on your shoulder. “Yarok told you then?” He says it like he already knew. “That you can’t be anything more than a pet, a distraction until he finds himself a proper wife.”

Hearing it from him didn’t make the pain go away. You rested your head on his chest, staring at your hands. “I don’t want to stay here…If the kid is his they’ll never be anything but a…” You trail off, not wanting to say it.

“A bastard.” Garul sighs and turns your chin to look at him. You stare up at those eyes and for a moment everything just melts away. “Seeing you cry hurts me like a blade to the gut. You deserve the world for what you’ve been through. Given the chance…I’d be honored to have you by my side, as my wife.“

You don’t know what to say. If there was anything to say. Your hesitation speaks for you and he smiles softly, cupping your cheek.

“You don’t have to answer me now. I will be here. Come on.” His hands take yours gently and coax you up into standing, tugging you toward the door.

You let him guide you back to his personal room. Your eyes cast down, on the dirt beneath your feet. You hide there from Yarok and Garul is firm in his stance to keep the warcheif away from you. Garul’s own guards stationed at the doors.

A few days later the baby is born and the whole village is in a buzz with the gossip. You hold the small bundle in your arms, touching their chubby cheek as they coo. Her eyes were gold like Yarok’s. Ringed in your brown color but a vibrant yellow in the center surrounding the pupil their skin shared your hue but their nose was clearly an orc nose. The little nub up-turned and perfect for booping.

Garul was first to see her. His face lighting up as he took her in his hands, holding her like she was made of glass. Plopping down in the chair beside the bed and not moving. “I have to ask… have you considered my proposal?”

Your pink lips pull down into a frown and you sigh. “ i-” The door flings open and Yarok’s standing in the doorway, heaving slightly.

“Why did no one tell me the baby was born?” He grunted, his heavy steps coming up to Garul.

“She’s only the child of a pet. Would you bother the great warchief when his prized boar bears a litter?” You spit. The days had made your feelings for him sour. When he looks to you surprised you feel your heart skip a beat and look away.

Yarok sighs and looks to Garul. The two men exchange a look and for a second you think they’re about to fight.

“She’s not yours.” Your voice holds steady and to your amazement you hold your chin up as the baby stirs, whining.

Yarok catches a glimpse then and holds his arms out. Reluctantly…Garul hands her over. “She has my eyes…” He glances up to you for a split second before he’s looking back at her. Holding his finger out for her to grasp.

“She’s NOT yours.” You repeat. When Yarok looks up at you again you manage to hold the gaze. Fire in your eyes.

A lop-sided grin pulls at his lips and he hands the child to you as she starts to cry. “I suppose you have chosen him then?” He glares at his advisor and shakes his head.

You sigh and take her into your arms. “I loved you Yarok. Knowing you’d slaughtered my people, that you planned to slaughter more. Still…it didn’t seem to make a difference when I asked you to marry me. No. You never had that intention did you?”

His smile wilts and he looks down. “You know I would if I could.”

“In your attempt to avoid a weakness, you created one.” Garul says from his seat beside you. Yarok growls and sends him a scathing glare before turning to you.

“I thought you were happy. Why are you angry with me?” He walks around to the other side of the bed, sitting down beside you.

“Yarok. Do you love me?” Your search his eyes as you ask, looking for any sign of…something.

“I do. You know that. I treasure you more than anything.” He reaches out to touch your face but you turn away from it.

“But not enough to damn those who think you weak if you took me as your wife?” Raising your brows you shoot him a pointed look.

The warcheif sighs, deflating ever so slightly. “That doesn’t take away from the fact that I love you, that I would love her. She’s part of me as much as she’s part of you.”

You shake your head. “No Yarok. She’s not. If I can’t have you. You can’t have her.” Tears well up in your eyes, blurring your vision but you hold firm. “I can’t stay here Yarok. It’d kill me.” You wipe your eyes and you catch him looking away, his own eyes glassy.

“Please…Don’t do this…” He begs, his voice so soft you barely even hear it.

You choke on your breath and close your eyes.

Garul stands, his hand on your shoulder in an instant. “I stand by her Yarok. Like a true orc should. You’re a fool to turn away such a woman and you know it.”

“I CAN’T!” Yarok’s booming voice shakes the room and the baby cries again. Garul leaves your side, pulling Yarok out of the room by the arm.

You can hear the yelling grow distant and you can’t help but cry along side your daughter.

Weeks pass and it’s night when you finally make your grand ‘escape’. You gently lay your daughter in a sash before pulling it taunt in front of you. Garul sleeps like a boulder but you gently touch his face. “I hope you find yourself a better woman. You’re a good man.” You whisper, withdrawing your hand and plucking a folded letter from the table and placing it on the nightstand.

Taking a deep breath you throw the bag over your shoulder and slip out. You’re almost out of the village when you see a hulking shadow lurking by the gates.

“You’re really leaving huh?” Yarok asks, pushing off the wall and stepping into the white moon-light. He looks just as handsome as the first time you saw him all those months ago.

You stop, hand on your baby’s back as you sigh. “You left me no other choice.”

He walks up to you slowly, cupping your face in his massive hand. You lean into the touch, closing your eyes. You wanted to leave without seeing him, without saying goodbye but now that he was here you just wanted him. It reminded you why you were leaving in the first place and you pull away.

A sigh leaves his lips and he steps back, out of your way. You start to walk forward but he catches your hand. “Before you leave…What’s her name..?”

You smile and chuckle. “Yanuna. Not exactly orcish but.. neither is she.”

His face contorts ans he takes a sharp breath before yanking you into a tight hug. He pulls away after a long moment and he wipes at his eyes before the tears can fall. “May you find what you’re seeking.”

Taking a deep breath you pop up onto your toes and give him one last kiss. “And may you find what you deserve.” You pull back, turning away as the last bit of your heart breaks. One foot in front of the other you put distance between you. Each one more painful than the last.

—

Years pass and you’re miles away in the rolling green hills at the edge of his territory. Warcheif Yarok has expanded his territory twice over now. His victories only bolster his reputation, building the fear behind his name.

Your fetching more water for Yanuna’s birthday bath as your daughter comes running back to you. Her laughter signalling her arrival far before her voice reaches you.

“MOMMA! MOMMA!” She cries, laughing and smiling. Her little tusks coming in beautifully. They grow up so fast. Being half-orc probably doesn’t help.

You hoist the water bucket up, holding it close before straightening up and wiping your brow. You stare against the bright sun where your daughter’s voice came from. “What is it now Yanuna?” You bring your hand up to your brow, shading it from the bright light only to see your daughter holding a man’s hand.

As they draw closer your eyes go wide and the bucket slips from your hand. Water spills over the ground but you don’t even notice as it soaks your shoes. Even after all these years the sight of him makes your heart skip a beat.

Yanuna tugs the orc toward you and she beams up at you. “He says he knows you! He’s handsome isn’t he?” She’s swinging his hand back and forth with such blissful ignorance. Staring up at the man with a wide smile

A deep chuckle erupts from the orc and he smiles, a lopsided grin on his face as his golden eyes shimmer in the daylight. He reaches down and picks up the spilled bucket. “Let me help you with that.”

You snap out of your stupor and blink, watching as he fills the bucket again. “What are you doing here Yarok?”

He turns, putting the bucket down and gently pulling his hand from Yanuna’s. “Ah. Right.” He pats himself down, finding the pocket and digging into it before producing a ring. “I know you probably don’t want another collar… but I thought that maybe I could right a mistake from all those years ago.” He holds the ring out to you.

You stare at it in awe. A marriage necklace? “But-”

“No more buts. No more caring about what people think. Letting you leave that night was the worst mistake i’ve ever made. If you’d give another chance… I promise to never let you down again.” He waits, watching your face intently. “Will you…Will you be my wife?”

“Yes.” You whisper, holding out your hand for him to slide the ring onto his finger. He pulls you into a hug, swinging you around and holding you close. “YES!” When you finally pull away you crane your neck up and give him a kiss.

Yanuna blinks, eyes wide as she stares between you two. “Ew!Momma! My eyes!” Her hands cover her eyes, peeking between the fingers. “This is weird. Who is he momma?”

You laugh and shake your head, bringing his hand to you lips and kissing his scarred knuckles. “Your father. Warcheif Yarok.”

Her tiny jaw drops comically and Yarok laughs, crouching down infront of her. “You know how to fight right?”

“Momma doesn’t like fighting.” Yanuna says, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Yarok busts into laughter and sweeps his daughter off the ground and onto his shoulders. “Well. You’re going to inherit a whole country so we better get to teaching you.”

“Ya-Yarok. Let’s talk about that first before we fill her head with ideas…” You trail after him as he picks up the bucket and leading the way back to a cart.

“Nonsense. Nothing and no one will stand in my daughter’s way. I’ve wasted to much time already. It’s your birthday right? I spared no expense.” He plucks her from his shoulders and sets her free on the cart.

You give Yarok a questioning look but he just gives you a sheepish shrug and a lopsided smile.

Yanuna emerges from the carriage, a tiara on her head and a dull metal axe in her hand.

“YAROK!” You shriek, smacking him as he flinches away.

“Protect me Yanuna! I’m being attacked!” He cries. Your daughter barrels toward you, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Author’s note: If you enjoyed this story consider buying me a Ko-fi.


End file.
